


Where did this come from?!!

by Hunterarroww



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterarroww/pseuds/Hunterarroww
Summary: By the time Alec pulled away, Magnus was catching for breath, completely taking off guard by the kiss, Alec lent in to rest his forehead against Magnus' "Mine" he whispered again.





	Where did this come from?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm still getting use to tags so if I'm doing it wrong please let me know and some tips would be very useful. I don't mind constructive criticism but please dont be downright rude. Hope you enjoy! I dont have a proof reader so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Just shameless smut really!

"So what do you want to drink?" Maia asked from across the bar, "Anything with enough alcohol, to make me forget that I'm actually doing this" Alec replied looking sulky and moody scrunching his face up. "Got just the thing" Maia called, moving to the other end of the bar, "Make it two" Jace called after her. "Three" chimed in Simon, both of them looking a lot more cheerful compared to Alec, who hasn't smiled or laughed or been in any way pleasant with anyone since they left the institute about 2 hours ago. "You boys are pathetic" Izzy rolled her eyes at them "So Clary what do you want to drink, beer? wine? cocktail?" She turned to her looking happy and wide eyed "Cocktails sound amazing right about now." Clary smiled back, happy that she is allowed to drink in the Hunters Moon.

"Why did I let it Iz talk me into this?" Alec moaned towards Jace, "Because as much as she drives us crazy, she's our little sister and you love her and would do anything to make sure she's happy" Jace laughed and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"You suck!"

"I know, but you love me too, haha!" Jace patted his back and smiled. "Here you go, three glasses of whiskey" Maia placed them down in front of the guys and held her hand out waiting for one of them to pay. "Whiskey?" Alec asked eyeing up his glass. "Yes... You said you wanted something strong and this is the strongest whiskey we have, it will make you forget everything you do tonight I promise." Maia smirked and wiggled her hand. "WOW!... what the hell Maia..." Jace took a sip and handed over the money. "That's strong, even for me" Simon claimed "I didn't think liquor could get to me now!"

"I like it!" Alec downed his drink in one, scrunching his nose as he goes! "So, is it time that we headed back to the institute now?" Alec started to feel the effects of his whiskey and began to sulk some more. "We've just got here Alec, relax have another drink, it's still early." Izzy glanced at her phone, looking at the time. "Ugh" Alec rolled his eyes at her. "I wanna dance!" Clary called out to everyone, "Wait what's happening" Simon looked up started a little at hearing how loud Clary's voice was. "I want to dance, but Alec doesn't want to stay so I think we're deciding on what to do"

"Dancing sounds like a great idea, I know just the place we can go" Izzy smirked and winked at her brother, "Drink up everyone, we're going dancing" Alec turned back to Maia and ordered another two whiskeys before downing both of them.

 

\------

 

The music boomed over them as they entered Pandemonium, people everywhere dancing and twirling and grinding against each other. "Are you sure this is a good idea Izzy?" Clary called over the music, swinging her hips to the beat. "It's mundane night tonight isn't it?! And we don't exactly blend in very well with our runes on show." Izzy winked "Don't worry about it, Magnus puts a glamour up so that when you walk through the door you look just like a mundane, any downworlder or shadowhunter can come in" She twirled again and again as she made her way to the dance floor. They looked over to the guys who had moved to a table near the bar, looking deep in conversation. Izzy caught Alec's eye and indicated to go buy some drinks, he just rolled his eyes as a response and walked over to the bar. The girls danced to a couple of song, entranced in themselves as guys tried to get there attention by dancing close to them "Another drink?!" Izzy smiled towards Clary and twirled her way back to the boys. Another hour passed and the guys got a couple more rounds of drinks in. Alec becoming quite intoxicated as he was knocking drink after drink back. "Maybe you should take your time Alec, you don't normally drink this much" Izzy called over the table a worried look casting over her face, "I'm fine Iz..." Alec waved his hand at her dismissively, Jace just smirked at him as he slightly swayed. "Damn! These drinks are strong, what the hell did you get Simon?!" If Jace was saying the drinks were strong then Alec knew he didn't stand a chance. He stood up to go back over to the bar for another drink when he saw Magnus enter the club from the back, dressed extravagant as always, tight blue pants, sparkling belt, a flared open pink shirt framing his chest perfectly, glitter pink eyeshadow, long necklaces and multiple rings along his fingers. Alec felt his heart skip a beat and his jaw dropped to the ground. 

Everyone looked at him with confusion before following his gaze and they all giggled when they was what he was staring at. "It's going to be fine Alec, just breathe..." Jace teased turned his head back and closing Alec's mouth with his finger under his chin, "You can control yourself... right?" Jace sniggered and went back to his drink. Magnus didn't come over to them, it didn't even look like he knew they were there which made Alec feel sad and a little needy, surly he could feel Alec's presence. "We need... More drinks" Izzy slurred out, they had had a good few rounds and Clary was already starting to loose the feeling in her legs, choosing to sit on Jace's lap instead of standing. Simon made the choice to go over to the bar as no one else looked like they could without falling over, he came back after a few minutes with two trays in his hands, one full of shots the other cocktails. "What the hell is this Simon?!" Jace shouted over the table, "Curtesy of the owner" Simon replied back with a grin, "So... So he does know we're here... Here!" Alec's voice was a bit rough and he immediately went back to looking for Magnus again.

"Alec... Leave Magnus be... He's working and... And doesn't have time to stare dreamlike into you eyes." Izzy mocked Alec as he strained his neck to scan the room again but it was too dark to see everywhere. "I don't want to... To stare into... Into his eyes... I want to fuck him... hard... against this table!" Alec slurred his words out just was bad a Izzy did but that's not why everyone was staring at him, in all their time together they had never heard him talk like that, ever! So carefree and unfiltered. "EWW!" Jace shouted out. "Don't give me... Me that Herondale... I have to hear about... About all the things you want to... You know" Alec began pointing raggedly at Clary. Clary punched Jace in the arm. "HEY!... What was that for?!" She just stared at him unimpressed before moving off his lap. "You suck Lightwood!... We're supposed to be Parabatai, I should be able to talk to you... Without judgement." Jace sulked, "Yeah!... Well it goes both ways brother!" Alec quipped back. "Now help me find Magnus so... So I can take him on the floor..." Alec spotted Magnus then, up near the raised platform, talking and laughing to the people around him, he looked so at ease Alec thought, his own little realm of control really. Alec really wanted to go over to him and rip his clothes off and show Magnus how happy, horny and hard he made him. He wanted to run his hands up and across his bare chest, nibbling at his skin and claiming every part of his body, to slowly push his fingers down his tight pants and squeezing his ass before finger fucking him against the wall.

"Alec... Alec are you okay?!" Izzy's voice draw him back to the group and to where he was, he stared at his sister his eyes a little wide, "What?!" Was all he could respond not actually hearing any of her question. "I said are... Are you okay?... You've gone a little red"

"What?... Yeah I'm fine... I just... It's just the liquor" Alec could feel himself begin to harden under his jeans and he lowered himself back into his chair hiding the fact that his own imagination was turning him on to no end, resting his head on his hand to help hide the slight blush he had as he sunk back down quite clearly trying to mask what he was thinking about, Izzy knew better though and just raised an eyebrow at him. It all changed in a matter of seconds though when Alec saw a man run his hand up Magnus' arm, laughing as he whispered onto Magnus' ear. "WHAT THE FUCK!..." Alec rose from his seat, "DID YOU!... Did you just see that?!?!" The group all turned confused and looked at what Alec was shouting about, the man seemed to think he could touch Magnus in any way, he continued to run his hand up and down Magnus' arm, slowly circling at his elbow. Rage hit Alec "What the fuck does that man think he's doing?!... Touching MY MAN like that... With his hand up and down... I'm going to break his fingers!" He swayed as he let go of the table, knuckles still white as the colour slowly began to run back into them now that the pressure was gone. "Woah Alec, maybe you should just calm down a little." Simon tried to reason with him "The man is just talking to him, if Magnus was uncomfortable I'm sure he would let him know" Alec glared at Simon and if looks could kill Simon would be dead, again! "Are you saying Magnus wants to be touched by this filth? That he likes it? To have this stranger run his hands over him, huh?!?!" Alec wasn't having any of it, he shoved Simon out of the way and started for Magnus across the club.

"Huh!" Jace laughed out. "Who knew!"

"Knew what?" Izzy wasn't paying that much attention to Jace or the others as she was more concerned with Alec.

"Alec... I mean who knew he would be like this" Jace pointed at him "All this time, all these years and I never would of thought Alec would be a dirty horny drunk, who may also have a slight jealousy streak" They all grabbed their drinks and kept watching Alec making his way towards Magnus, not wanting to miss any of the showdown that was about to happen. Alec didn't know what he was going to do exactly just that he was going to make this filthy man stop with his touching, the closer he got the more he could hear him laughing and flirting with Magnus, Alec saw red and by the time he reached them he had lifted the stranger off his feet and pulled him up to his face, "Get the fuck away from MY man!" 

"Alexander!" Magnus' voice rung out in complete shock, "Wh-what are you doing?!... Put him down immediately!" Alec did lower the man back down but his hands didn't loosen their grip on his shirt before he answered Magnus back "This!... This filth was all over you and I'm making sure he understands that no one and I mean NO ONE gets to touch you but ME!" He let go of the stranger with a slight shove and raised his eyebrow as to say 'Are you really prepared to challenge me?' The man didn't, instead looking briefly at Magnus before turning and practicality running out the club. "Alexander... What was that all about?" Magnus looked at Alec with wide and worried eyes, "Are you feeling okay darling?" He placed the back of his hand to Alec's cheek and slowly ran it back. "I'm perfectly... Fine..." Alec answered back as he grabbed Magnus' hand as he pulled it away from his face. "Then, what was that all about... With... With that man?!" Alec's eyes narrowed "Were you enjoying having his hand rubbing up and down your arm like that?!" Alec basically spat the words out, dropping Magnus' hand. "Not particularly, no... But, sometimes people just like to touch"

"They just like to touch!... And... And you let them?!..." Alec's eyes raged up again and also flashed with a bit of hurt. How could Magnus be saying this to him. "It's not that I let them per say... It's just... Oh Alexander, it's hard to explain" Magnus moved closer to Alec and placed his hands onto his hips and began rubbing his thumbs around. "Try?!" 

"What?!" Magnus caught his eye. "I said... Try!... If it's hard to explain, I want you to try... I want to know why you let people touch you and why you never told me about it!..."

"Alec, I don't feel anything for these people" Magnus looked calm "I never told you because I never actually thought you'd be here to ever see it" Magnus continued to look deep into Alec's eyes. "Huh... Not social enough for you am I... I just have to sit in the institute twiddling my thumbs, waiting for you to come back home!" Alec snapped and moved out of Magnus' grip. "Ugh!... That's not what I said, I just didn't think you'd be here... That's all... How much have you had to drink?" Magnus rolled his eyes over Alec and also had a bit of concern flow through them as well. "What does it matter how much I've had to drink!... We're having this conversation now!" Alec grabbed Magnus by the arms and pulled him closer so only Magnus could hear what he was about to say next "You are MINE! Not theirs, but mine! Don't you ever forget that Magnus Bane" A shiver ran down Magnus' spine, he had no idea what had gotten into Alec but he never got a chance to ask him as Alec's lips came crashing down onto his in a deep, rough and heated kiss.

By the time Alec pulled away, Magnus was catching for breath, completely taking off guard by the kiss, Alec lent in to rest his forehead against Magnus' "Mine" he whispered again, "Alexander, what has gotten into you tonight?" Alec didn't answer him straight away, instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I just didn't like the fact that he was touching you like that... I was enjoying myself fantasising about how I was going to fuck you on the floor or against the wall and then I saw him touching you... Putting his hands on your body and caressing it and I had to make him stop because that's for me to do and only me until the day you tell me to stop." Magnus couldn't answer him, Alec had never spoken to him like that before and nothing but a gasp came out his mouth. It took Magnus a moment to regain himself "You... You were fantasising about... About fucking me?" He swallowed hard unable to finish his sentence correctly "here?! Now?!" He managed to whisper out at the end, Alec nodded "I wanted to run my lips and teeth over your whole body" Alec moved his hands down Magnus arms until they rested onto his hips "I wanted to slid my fingers into the back of your ridiculously tight pants and squeeze your ass before pushing my fingers into you" Magnus' jaw hung loose, startled by Alec's words "We need to leave, NOW!"

 

\------

 

Magnus pulled Alec by his hand through the back doors of the club into the ally before opening up a portal and stepping through it dragging Alec with him, Magnus isn't sure why he ended up just outside the lofts front door, but he put it down to him probably not having complete focus. He let go of Alec's hand as he opened the door and began to stride into his lounge, he was half way there before he realised Alec wasn't following him, he turned back to the door "Won't you come in..." Magnus gestured with his hand, Alec pushed past him not saying a word and headed for the lounge, Magnus closed the door softly before heading to join Alec. "Alexander? Please... Are you still upset by that man in Pandemonium?... I told you, it was nothing for me" He brought his hands around Alec's stomach and clasped them together "I would much prefer to hear more about your fantasy" Magnus began to place light kisses to Alec's back. Alec grabbed his hands and unclasped them from his stomach before turning to face Magnus. He stared down into his eyes looking into Magnus' and seeing only hurt and sadness, Magnus moved backed slightly lowering his head. "Alexander" his voice no more then a whisper, both just standing there not moving.

Alec moved first bringing his hands up and grabbing Magnus' face harshly and locking onto his lips, the kiss is rough, almost without passion, Alec pushes him back up against the wall, breaking the kiss and shaking his head, he takes a step back looking down "Fuck!" He whispers before looking back at Magnus, who's staring at him like a deer in headlights, he moves quickly, grabs him and kisses him sloppy and all teeth. Magnus moans into the kiss. Alec rips open Magnus' shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall again Magnus starts to undo the button and zipper on Alec's jeans "No" Alec breaths out, the words strong but said with a harsh and shaking tone. He grabs Magnus hands and slams them down by his side. "Alexander, please tell me what I've done wrong?" Magnus matches his tone, his voice shaking "Nothing... You've done nothing wrong" Alec lowers himself back into kissing him, pulling back slightly giving Magnus a chance to continue "Then... Darling what is this about?!" Alec pulls off his shirt, "I want to touch you... I want to fuck you" He attaches his lips once again to Magnus' their hands all over each other, rough and wild, it's about the sex and Alec wants Magnus to be wreaked at the end of it and they both know it.

Alec turns him round, holds his hands against the wall and bites his back it's ungentle and leaves a mark against Magnus skin and Magnus shudders. Moving his hands, he pulls Magnus' pants down to his ankles "Step" Alec commands, Magnus steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Magnus is standing there now, in nothing but his boxers Alec biting marks into his back, Magnus shivers and groans as Alec works his way up and down his back. "Alexan... Alexander... What do you... Want?!" God he barely gets his words out "You" is the only reply he gets back, Alec turns him and places his lips against Magnus' neck before speaking again "I want you... I want you to do what I tell you to do... I want to fuck you... Now, take your cock out and show me" Alec instructs him, his voice is low and steady and Magnus whimpers as he reaches down his body and pulls his cock out of his silk boxers

Alec looked him up and down, a hunger in his eyes that Magnus had never seen before, he wanted to talk to Alec, say anything but all that came out was gasps and he thought to himself how did this man in front of him make him so speechless. Alec pounced on him then grabbing his hand around Magnus' cock and tugging ever so slightly, Magnus felt his knees give way a little as he leaned into Alec's touch. "I want you" was all Alec said to him again and all Magnus wanted to say was that he could have him, instead nothing but inaudible noises came out. Alec kissed him again, locking their lips together pushing his tongue deep into his mouth, chasing his own tongue for control, it was hard and rough and lasted for what felt like hours, it ended when Alec had to pull away to breathe, panting against Magnus' lips his hand still gripped around his cock applying pressure to Magnus to keep him on the edge wanting more. Magnus had dropped his glamour and when he opened his eyes to look at Alec, his golden-green cat eyes met the wild hazel eyes of his lover. Magnus couldn't look away, completely magnetised by Alec's. A smirk ran over Alec's lips and he pulled his hands away from Magnus' body and pulled him towards the couch.

They didn't make it to the soft cushions Alec has instead pulled Magnus until his back was pressed against the back of the couch. Alec spread his legs apart and ran his fingers up the inside of his thighs, over his hips, up his abs and torso until he could cup his hand around his neck, his eyes never once leaving Magnus' he kissed him hard and drags his teeth over Magnus' lower lip, sucking slightly. Magnus feels dizzy as Alec pulls away sucking his own lower lip into his own mouth, never feeling like this he reaches out to grab Alec by his biceps, he couldn't hold on for long though as Alec started to move down onto his knees, Magnus followed him with his eyes as he watched his beautiful shadowhunter slide his fingers into his boxers and pull them down, completely realising his hard cock, a faint white line beginning to flush back to colour from where it was trapped by the band of his silk boxers. 

Alec licked his lips in a teasing way, slowly making sure Magnus could see every action he was making and was about to make, he pushed his lips closer and teased the tip of his tongue out to lick at Magnus' head, rolling the tip around and pushing into the slit, Magnus scrunched his eyes tightly closed, legs shaking, he gripped the back of the couch to steady himself, "Alexander" he whimpered out, Alec didn't answer him back just took his mouth further around his cock and sucked a bit harder, Magnus flung his head back as louder moans left his mouth. Alec ran one of his hands up Magnus body until his fingers claw at the tip of Magnus' lips, Magnus immediately knows what Alec is wanting and he opens his mouth to suck on his fingers eagerly, Alec moans around his cock and it sends shivers down Magnus' spine. Magnus lets go of his fingers as he gasps for air, completely overtaken by the pleasure, Alec brings his arm back down and circles at his entrance he pushes into him with one finger slowly at first, as the muscle inside of Magnus gets used to the intrusion, and automatically pulls back out when his finger can't go any further before he pushes right back in again, Alec keeps a slow pace his mouth still on his cock taking him further down his throat with each push, Magnus feels like he's coming undone, Alec then adds another finger, pushing back in as he scissors him open and then a third, Magnus is literally on the edge and Alec's teasing is driving him insane, keeping him just on the edge and pulling back before he can tip over it. "Just... do it already!" Magnus pants out unable to keep back his frustration. 

Alec Removes his fingers and lifts up off his cock, a cold shiver hits Magnus as the air hits his cock as the wetness cools, Alec rises to meet Magnus' eyes again, completely steady and focus. "Oh I’ll do more than that. I’ll have you screaming my name" Alec growled, moving them over to the table, Magnus had never seen this side of Alec before and his eyes were wide with hunger, he liked it, oh yes, he liked it a lot and Magnus wanted nothing more then for Alec to fuck him into oblivion. Alec bent him over the table and placed Magnus' hands either side of him, palms flat against the cold glass, a part of himself was slightly cursing the other part of himself, the one that thought buying a glass table would be a good idea, it was fucking cold against his hot skin. He felt Alec's hands on his back and push him further down, Alec trailed his hands down Magnus' back, slowly letting his nails dig into his skin as he went, leaving deep red marks along his back and causing the slightest bit of pain. Alec had never attempted something like this before and Magnus was humming with anticipation, shaking slightly under Alec's grasp, Alec trailed his hands down his back all the way towards his ass, once there he lifted his hands off and smacked his hand hard against Magnus' ass cheek. Magnus whimpered and he felt his knees buckle a little, Alec did it again, bringing his hand back down harder this time and again and again. Magnus couldn't control the noises escaping his mouth every time Alec's hand landed a blow and all he could think about is how much he wanted Alec to take him right now.

Alec had other plans though, after he had left a good amount of smacks against Magnus' ass, leaving it red and sore he bent over the top of Magnus, bringing his mouth and teeth over his back, nibbling at the skin as he made his way up to Magnus' ear and he pressed himself up against him, digging his hard covered cock into the back of Magnus' ass cheek letting him feel how hard he is and rubbing his cock up and down to get a bit of friction, Magnus moaned and let a shaking breath drift across the table. "If you keep making noises like that I'm gonna have to make you pay for it!" Alec's voice was just as wrecked as Magnus felt. "I'm sorry" Magnus whispered, "It's... It's just... feels so good Alexander, so good" He felt Alec smirk against his ear and then he was gone, the heat of his body removed from Magnus' as a cold shiver ran down his body. Magnus lifted his head and torso to try and bend back to see where Alec had gone but was stopped by hands on his back again, they pushed him hard back into the glass and Magnus felt it shake as he hit it. "Did I say you could get up?..." the voice was echoing around the lounge and it made Magnus shutter, "If you do that again I'll punish you..." Magnus closed his eyes as Alec's rough voice said the words, God what's got into this beautiful man of his and how was this the first time he was seeing it after all these months. "Now, I'm going to go and get some supples from the bedroom, if you even move a muscle from this spot I'll make you beg for more then just my hard cock, nod if you understand me!" Magnus nodded his head furiously letting another whimper leave his mouth.

He head footsteps pad across the room and the faint sound of the bedroom door sliding open, the sweat was starting to drip from his lower back and his palms were sticking to the table, leaving faint condensation on the glass whenever he moved them. He heard Alec start to come back into the lounge, he wanted so badly to lift his head up, to look over to see what Alec had brought from the bedroom but he also wanted to be good for Alec and not move a muscle, this was torture and Magnus was loving every part of it. "That's a good boy" Another shiver ran down Magnus as Alec's warm breath trailed down his back. The heat of Alec's body was back on him again and he felt Alec drag his nails up the inside of his thighs, he dug his nails hard enough to leave jagged, red lines and it causes Magnus' breath to hitch in his throat at the sensation, Alec was being brutal and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Alexander please..." Magnus didn't really know what he was begging for, probably just for Alec, his touch, his cock, all of him "Patience... Isn't that what you're always telling me, huh?!? Patience?!" Magnus could practically hear the smirk in his voice, he was always telling Alec to be patient and that waiting for the pleasure would always be worth it, but this, Magnus wasn't sure this was fair he had never been this brutal to Alec before. He whimpered some more under Alec and nodded, he was trying so hard to be good, so good. Alec ran his hands back over Magnus' body trailing his fingers over every curve and dip in his honey coloured skin, trailing his lip over to follow, Magnus closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing, Alec spread his hand over Magnus' ass and spread him open again, the familiar sound of the lube cap flipping open sent another shiver down Magnus' spine.

He was preparing himself for the cold sensation of lube over his rim, instead he got the hot wet lick of a tongue, Magnus' eyes shot open in disbelief Alec had never, NEVER done this before, rimming was a whole new experience for him and Magnus had only done it to Alec a couple times, "Alec..." he lifted up slightly ready to stop him, to let Alec know that he didn't need to do this, that he wasn't expecting him to do this to him, but he never got the chance again as he was being pushed back down against the table by Alec's free hand, the cool lube on his fingers smearing across his back. Magnus wanted to protest, not that he didn't want this, he did but, he felt like Alec was only doing this because he felt like it was what Magnus wanted and Magnus never wanted to push Alec into anything that HE didn't want to do. The sensation of Alec's hot tongue gliding over his entrance again stopped his thoughts in their track, Alec was doing this and nothing Magnus said was going to change that.

Alec did another experimental lick before he stopped and pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Magnus, the noise Magnus made reassured Alec he was doing this right, he began pushing his tongue into him deeper and deeper. Magnus was writhing on the table and under his tongue, "Alex... Alexander, please... I need... I need you in me..." Alec pulled off Magnus' rim quite sloppy actually and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, he placed his hand, the one with the lube on at his entrance and pushed into Magnus, he could see Magnus curl his toes as he entered him, he pushed slowly enough and knew that his earlier fingering and what he had just done with his tongue would mean that Magnus was quite prepared, he easily added a second finger and then a third. Magnus began to moan louder and push back against Alec's fingers and Alec didn't want to wait anymore. He removed his fingers and Magnus sighed in frustration at the loss, Alec leaned back over him whispering "Do you think I would let you get off just on my fingers alone?!?" Magnus wasn't sure if it was an actual question or not but he sobbed anyway.

Alec's body heat was again removed from his body but he heard him undo his jeans, the noise of his zipper being pulled down and a faint sigh left Alec's lips as his own hard cock was finally realised, there was a quiet moment as Alec rubbed lube over himself before he gripped Magnus by the hips, lined himself up and pushes into him, hard, fast, rough! A gasps leaving Magnus' mouth as his fingers scrap across the glass, nothing for him to hold onto. Alec bottoms out quickly and keeps himself pressed there for some time, "Oh, hell Alec... Move... Please MOVE!" Tears of pleasure start to pool at Magnus' eyes, he needs Alec to move to start thrusting into him, Alec moves by pulling nearly all the way out before he thrusts back in hard, his skin smacking against Magnus’s loudly, again and again Alec thrusts in deep. Magnus lets a loud moan escape and he grinds down against the table chasing his orgasms with any friction he could find since Alec wasn't touching him, which he felt was like a punishment. Alec ran one hand up Magnus’s back, scraping his nails in and straight up Magnus' spine into his hair. He grabbed a fistful of the dark spikes and yanked Magnus’ head back from the table. "Stop trying to get yourself off, if I want you to cum, you'll cum!" Alec whispered as he lets go of his hair "Now are you going to be a good boy or do I have to punish you?!" Alec says this as he grabs Magnus by the hips and pulls him down onto his cock as Alec thrusts back in. "I'll... I'm gonna be... Good Alexander... I... ughhh..." Magnus doesn't finish his sentence, Alec's too busy slamming into him making his brain feel like mush, all coherent thoughts gone and a stuttering mess left instead.

Magnus lets out more groans and pushes back against Alec's cock, "Come on... Alex... Alexander... Make me feel it..." Magnus moans out, panting harder, he needs Alec to push in deeper, harder, faster if he's not aloud to touch his own cock, but Alec does the opposite pushes slower into him, almost to a dead stop and Magnus sobs, why was Alec punishing him like this, "Why?!" Magnus cries out, "I told you... patience" Alec was wrecked too, his voice horse and cracked, this was as much effecting him as it was Magnus, another sob left Magnus and Alec ran his hand over his back, soothing over the scratch marks he made earlier, to anyone else it would look like Magnus had lost a fight with a demon, "Sshh Mags... You're being such a good boy for me... Taking me so well right now... everything I've done... You're so good to me..." Alec peppered Magnus' body with kisses as he continued his slow thrusting pace, Magnus leaking pre-cum onto the floor, his cock painfully hard as he's still so close to the edge, "So good... For you Alexander... So good... But... Please... Ple... I need to... I need to cum..." Magnus' voice is wrecked he moves his head slightly and chances a look over his shoulder towards Alec, their eyes meet and Alec can see how fucked Magnus is his eyes gazing over. Alec smiles sweetly, the only really time he's been sweet tonight, "I've got you sweetheart."

Magnus smiles back and closes his eyes as Alec suddenly brings his hands up and under his body, lifting him up off the table, it creates a sucking sound as Magnus peels away, sweat dripping onto it, Alec holding him up straight, moving slowly as he's still inside him, "We're going to move to the floor now Mags... On your hands and knees and I promise I'll give you what you want... Okay?!" Magnus nods and leans his head back against Alec's chest unable to use his words anymore. Alec slowly brings them down to the floor, Magnus placing his hands out to catch himself, the movement of them moving together still inside makes him wince slightly at the sensitivity, "Sshh, it's okay... You're okay Mags" Alec's voice is soft as Magnus bends over again. Alec starts again with a slow pace getting them both used to the new position, building up slowly to a more vigorous pace, he suddenly changes his pace again, pushing into Magnus faster and harder then before, Magnus' arms give way as Alec thrusts to wrecked to hold himself up anymore and his face slides back and forth on the rug as Alec keeps his brutal pace, holding onto him by his hips, his ass in the air. Alec's sweating, curses under his breathe "Fuck Mags... you're so tight like this..." He can feel himself getting closer to the edge of his orgasm and he grabs Magnus' cock and strokes hard and fast. Magnus breathes a loud moan of relief as he feels Alec's hand on him, both are moaning and gasping pushing into each other like it's only about chasing the pleasure, their pleasure of bing one with each other, "Let go... For me sweetheart... It's okay to let go now..." Magnus whimpers slightly at Alec's words he's been on the edge for so long now that being aloud to tip over it is just too much for him, he smush's his face into the rug, fingers clinging tightly to the edges lifting it inwards and he finally lets go, his body stiffing all over, clenching up and with a cry of pure pleasure so loud the whole building would hear him, he cums over Alec's hand and the floor. Alec keeps pushing, fucking Magnus through his orgasm and his aftershocks, feeling the tightness around his own cock, he lets himself tip over the edge and shudders as he cums inside Magnus.

Their breathing is heavy as Alec pulls out, Magnus wincing a little and sliding his legs out as his body lays still on the floor, Alec kneels down beside Magnus running his fingers over and through his messed up hair, pushing it out of his eyes so he can see him more clearly, Magnus just lies there with his eyes closed his breathing heavy, "Mags... Open your eyes for me." He does as Alec requests fluttering them open his cat eyes hazed over in pure bliss, he doesn't keep them open for long just enough for Alec to see them and lets them slowly close again. He feels Alec move and push him gently to roll over, kneeling over him Alec lifts Magnus' legs up around his waist being a bit more gentle when he sees Magnus wince at the sudden movement and circles his arms around him, lifting him up and carrying him to their bedroom, Magnus doesn't opens his eyes, just feels the motion of Alec's movements as he carries him, as Alec slowly places him down onto the bed he sighs in relief feeling the softness of their silk sheets on his skin, Alec tucking them up and around his waist.

Magnus lays there happy and content as Alec stroked his hand through his hair, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, the bed dipped as Alec lifts himself up, making his way out of the bedroom, he hears Alec pottering around the lounge no doubt cleaning up the mess they've made, Magnus wasn't sure how long Alec had been away but he felt the bed sink in again next to him and then the warmth of Alec's arms and body as he lifted him up and into his side, "Magnus... Magnus I need you to open your eyes for me again please" Magnus' heart swelled his sweet, kind and loving boyfriend was back, his eyes felt way too sluggish to be open and it took so much effort but he did, for his Alexander he would do anything. Beautiful wide hazel eyes were staring back at him, so full of wonder and amazement that Magnus couldn't help but reach his hand up to stroke his cheek, Alec smiled and lent onto him, "I need you to drink this for me, will you?!" Magnus nodded and Alec placed the glass of water he retrieved from the kitchen to his lips, tilting it slightly as Magnus drank it all. Magnus smiles to himself, it was just like his Alec to do this for him and it reminded him of the first time he had wrecked Alec so badly that he couldn't move from their bed, Magnus bring him glasses of water and small amounts of food to eat so that he could replenish his energy, of cause for Alec it meant sleeping until noon the next day but Magnus was happy all the same.

"Are... Are you... Are you okay?!" Alec took a deep breath in, it was like he was almost afraid to ask the question, afraid he hurt his boyfriend too much, Magnus hummed lightly into his side and closed his eyes again, but he felt Alec stiffen and he knew it wasn't reassurance enough, "I'm fine Alexander... Although I must say I was not expecting that from you." Another smile pulled at Magnus lips and Alec relaxed, "I told you, you are mine and I... I wanted to show you just how much" he wiggled down slightly so that he held Magnus against his chest, "Yours... Only yours" Magnus replied. Alec was happy to hear the words but he couldn't get the image of that man touching Magnus out his head, of Magnus saying 'some times people like to touch' it was all he could think about, "Mags... Why... Are you... Will you... Ugh!" Frustration quite clear in Alec's voice but Magnus knew what Alec was asking and sighed lightly as he pressed onto him closer, "Don't worry Alexander, no one but you will be touch me from now on." Alec smiled and pressed his lips to Magnus hairline kissing gently, "Well..." Magnus continued and Alec stopped his kisses "Not unless I want you to do that again... I mean watching you left a man off his feet like that was a total turn on" Magnus smirked "Oww!" He felt a finger poke into his side, "That's what you get for even suggesting that" Alec smirked back, light giggles filling their bedroom, Magnus turned slightly and winced, drawing his eyebrows together "Are you sure you're okay?!... I'm sorry if I got too carried away... I never..." Alec was stopped from finishing what he was saying by Magnus bring his hand up and over his mouth, "Sshh, Alexander... I don't want you to worry, you did nothing wrong... we're just not used to... This kind of activity" Magnus choose his words carefully making sure Alec wouldn't feel anymore guilty, "I'll heal myself in the morning if I need to, but now... Now sleep okay!" He buried his head further into Alec chest and moved his hand on his lips to press over Alec's heart, Alec wrapped his arms around him and snuggled against Magnus' hair, "Goodnight Magnus" 

The night was still relevantly young not even midnight yet but there was nothing else Magnus and Alec would much rather be doing then drifting off to sleep together, not that Magnus had any strength left to do anything else. Magnus felt at peace, his eyes closed and listening to the sound of Alec's light breathing against his head, listening to him fall deeper and deeper under. He knew that tomorrow would be a whole different story and he wasn't kidding when he told Alec he would heal himself then, because Magnus knew he would most definitely have too, you don't have a night like they had and just get up and walk without limping not even for a centuries old warlock, nope Magnus knew he would be feeling it in the morning, but right now he didn't care, right now he was loved, he was happy and he was in the most amazing arms he had ever had the chance it be in, nothing else mattered.

"Goodnight Alexander"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments. I'm working on other stuff too so I will post once I can! Thanks!


End file.
